Wireless sensor devices perceived to have “always-on” or “always listening” interface capabilities, such as wireless headsets, health monitors, smart speakers, hands-free interfaces, and other wireless sensors, may remain in a powered state to collect sensor data and to wirelessly transmit the collected sensor data to another device. Remaining in a powered state over long periods of time may unnecessarily drain battery power or require an electrical outlet.